


HB to 叙总

by Acaliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: （上）（下）我合在一起了齐格飞x藤丸立香（♂）PWP，R-18，ABO一个特别撩骚的高中毕业生和即将成为社会人的青梅竹马，的肉叙总生日快乐！新的一年也要多多产粮哦（比心





	HB to 叙总

　　  
藤丸立香正在舔他的手指。

他们两个坐在床上，这个刚满十八岁的小男朋友坐在他的双腿间，因为沾了呕吐物的关系他的外衣已经被脱掉了，赤裸的身躯在床头的壁灯下泛着一层若有似无的晕，然后他拿起他的手指放在自己的嘴前，像只小猫一样慢慢舔舐起来。

“为什么不？”

十分钟前，皱着眉一脸担忧地给立香脱着衣服的男人听到他带着瓮声瓮气的鼻音问道：“我已经成年，我已经成年了！”

他的手臂像是八爪鱼一样缠到男人的脖子上，带着酒气和通红的脸，“我们结合吧，齐格飞。”

那股浓郁而香甜的Omega信息素忽然在室内爆开，溢满了这个空间里的每一个角落，齐格飞避无可避，深吸了一口气，觉得自己也要炸开了。

齐格飞已经不太记得自己怎么和藤丸立香在一起了，两人算自幼就是邻居，只不过前者比后者大个四岁，等立香还在十二三岁没拔苗的时候身为高中生的齐格飞已经疯长到一米八，因为对方的父母常年在国外，正好身为A的自己身边一直跟着一个身为O的立香，经常被人笑称养了个童养媳。

他沉默寡言，很少辩解，因为有时候他觉得这么说好像也没错。

藤丸立香青春期还差临门一脚的时候，两人的相处模式还是一如既往兄友弟恭，毫无所谓的性别之分。直到Omega第一次发情期的来临，却又是自然而然地，该发生的事情就这么发生了，仿佛是从很早之前双方都有默契地感知到、准备着，毫不意外也毫无惊讶。

只不过令那时候属性有些不良的藤丸立香有所不满的是，这个人高马大身体健康并且即将步入社会的A居然没有标记他。

wtf？要等他成年？该做的都差不多做完了，还差那最后一步憋着干啥呢？立香不满的瞪着他。

那时候已经飙到一米九的齐格飞看着才到自己胸口的小男朋友，张了张嘴巴，欲言又止，坐到床上就将他圈了起来，用下巴蹭着对方发心，柔软又青涩。

总归是要等。

等到那瘦削到有点硌人的双腿从脚腕处抽根生长，不怎么明显的肌肉线条沿着漂亮笔直的大腿划下流畅的弧；等到他身形挺立，看起来青春年轻，虽仍带有羞窘，却会对新事物不再用陌生的眼光看待和畏惧，而是充满着跃跃欲试的好奇。

在那之前，怎样都好。

结果就是一直以来只是被含糊纾解的小年轻在成年那晚，吃香喝辣花天酒地毫不作为，然后在回家路上醉醺醺地吐了一路，上床休息前妄想无视掉体内的信息素，先把那个不知好歹的A给强压上床。

这次应该连润滑剂都不用了。

十分钟后强压失败的藤丸立香以退为进，受信息素影响从体内涌出的自体润滑已经打湿了内裤，也乖乖地坐在床上，牵住齐格飞的手，然后借着酒意将对方的手指一根根地放在嘴前舔了起来，还越舔越带劲，细碎的吞咽声和口水声仿佛成了耳朵唯一能捕获到的声音。

透明的口水沿着唇角下滑滴落到那介于青年与少年间成熟未半的，赤条条的身体上，让齐格飞这老实人看得一愣一愣的。

这哪是小猫舔奶，这已经是野猫掏心的级别了吧。

试问有哪个Alpha能忍？

齐格飞抽出自己的手指，一边弯下腰轻车熟路地到对方脖颈后咬弄起来，湿漉漉地手指挽着藤丸立香的腰背就把他往床上放了下去，然后重复第千百次的有些急躁又自发克制地脱下对方的内裤。

虽然看不到，立香也能感觉到自己的后面像是失禁一样往外留着肠液，正常的Omega都这样，而情欲几乎攀升到前所未有高度的兴奋感令他更甚，就差欢呼雀跃狂喜乱舞。

自然，当齐格飞主动碰到他的Omega之后，藤丸立香也不得不自作自受地软了身体，属于AO对方的信息素直接就把两人往热灼的铁板上扔，令人情催性烈，欲望破土生根。本能不可阻止，天性不可绑缚。

男性骨节粗大的手指一进入那火热湿润的地方，藤丸立香就难以自制地发出一阵呜咽，肉穴一阵无规律的蠕动，知道如何更贪婪地将对方的手指咬得更深。只是齐格飞并没有迁就他，倒是认认真真地做着扩张，由内自外去慢慢转动手指，也会时不时会控制不住力道，在深入内部忍不住稍微用力去按那包裹上来的穴肉。

立香细细地呻吟着，浑身都在轻抖，第一次觉得前戏的过程漫长到乏味又令他心生畏惧。

齐格飞的指尖刮弄到最深处，没有停，蹭过敏感点的时候他嘴里咬着的乳头颤动了一下，对方的胸脯更往前顶了顶。Omega的背脊一定弯成了一个让人把持不住的弧度。但他的手指没有停留，而是直直地、毫不犹豫地用指腹刮过肉穴里另一个通道的入口。

从未感受过的陌生快感令立香瞬间失去了声音，前面因本能就挺立起来的肉棒直接射出了一小股精液来，末了在小口挂着泪，可怜兮兮地抖动着。

太刺激了……立香一下被这快感冲得头昏脑涨，屁股那却一而再再而三地收缩着，想把那根手指吃得更深更深。

抽出手指，压下了湿润又热情的肠肉恋恋不舍地挽留，齐格飞的脖子又被立香伸出的双臂缠住了。

骤然而来的空虚令立香清醒了点儿，蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己身上沉默的、皮肤也泛起难耐的红色的恋人。他不是不着急，只是在对方比他还要着急的情况下，他也想安慰安慰齐格飞。

“这次面对面做好不好？”他贴上对方的耳朵，粘糊糊地，“直接进来，把我弄哭的那一种。”

在满是信息素两人赤裸纠缠的床上，读作安慰写作添一把火的那种。

 

 

 

齐格飞第一次那么恶狠狠地进入藤丸立香的身体，当然这种自以为是的粗暴放在一般的AO情趣之间不值一提。

从未感受过的陌生的肿胀感带着难以形容的刺激捅开了他的身体，藤丸立香抓在床单上的手骤然缩紧，神智一下子便浑成一团，张着嘴却发不出任何声音，双眼毫无焦距地不知道看着哪，然后眼泪便顺着被情热熏得通红的眼角掉了下来。

白色的精液溅到了齐格飞锻炼精良的小腹上，他抬头看了立香一眼，眼底仿佛有什么东西沉淀了下来，酝酿蒸腾着。

立香过于刺激的反应让齐格飞也忍不住倒吸了一口气，向来自豪的自制力差点分崩离析，他颤抖着，手掌贴着对方绷紧的小腹摩挲，脖子绷出了忍耐的青筋，喘着粗气低下头去安慰这个不知所措的Omega，刺激着他的乳头小腹，帮他揉弄着会阴和还在吐着浊液的阴茎。

“好深……”

藤丸立香呜咽地出声，湿漉漉的眼睫一抖一抖地，从高潮的空白里回过神来。本能带着身体重新运作起来，原本紧缩在那儿的小口随着他的喘息微微放松，变回软糯的吞咽，像是怎么都吃不够一样，靠着黏膜含出小小的水声。

齐格飞没忍住，把性器再送进去了一点。

Omega腔道的敏感程度远大于前面的肠道，柔软又绵密紧致地包裹着外来者，配合地分泌出体液去迎合它的入侵。

立香的身体又克制不住地紧绷起来，被进入未及之处的胀痛和陌生快感频频刺激着他，紧张得大腿内侧肌肉全部都绷了起来，在避无可避的快感冲击中虚弱地呜咽着。

齐格飞罕见地没有理立香，将手卡在他膝盖的内侧，重重的往内一顶，开始抽插，逼迫对方去吞进自己狰狞而滚烫的性器。

“呜啊……啊啊……好、好疼，啊……”

立香像是完全软成了一滩水，大腿内部臀缝一片泥泞水渍，白浊混着体液滴滴答答，仿佛要融化了一样将他与齐格飞黏连在了一起。实际上他并不喜欢这样，不喜欢Omega的本能，不喜欢被进入到深处的时候只能软着身体发浪似地叫。

“齐……呜、齐格飞……”他全身酥软发麻得连一根手指都抬不起来。

他身上沉默地Alpha听到这一声之后动作减缓，汗涔涔的胸膛不断起伏，一旁慢慢握住他的手，发烫的掌心将他的手指不紧不松地拢着，疑虑而又有些忧心地叫了一声他的名字。

这一声太过令人熨帖，藤丸立香的手指动了动，精神恍惚地忽然想起自己在年少的一个夏天分化发情。他在出生时就已经被认定将来的自己会作为Omega成人，他从没在意过，结果性别的分化来得又快又凶，两个少年呆在那有风吹进的书房里，藤丸立香躺在地上，皮红肉软地不用掐就能冒出流水一样的呻吟，在高潮中失神地看着白色的长帘随着风起起落落。

那个笨拙地、一声不响地抚慰到自己松口为止，也才堪堪给他的颈后留下一个临时标记的男人。

藤丸立香恍若瞅见他和齐格飞之间的十多年光阴，在快感的欲潮里渐渐地打开自己，抗拒本能的心带来的只有自我厌恶，但如果标记自己的对象是齐格飞的话，那还不错？

他把手放到齐格飞的肩膀上，身体酸麻颤抖的使不上力，后者配合地俯下身，两人顺从地对着对方的嘴唇又咬又舔，期间那躺在床上的藤丸立香在吻的间隙间含糊不清地叫着对方继续，仿佛在这一吻里恢复了那么一点作死的体力，缩了缩自己被撑开撑平的穴口，快感迸发得头皮发麻。

齐格飞就这么压着他，粗大的性器以着与过往不同的角度挺进，在那敏感柔嫩的狭窄腔道里抽插着，深入得彻底。立香不住地向后仰着脖子发出破碎的哭腔，生理性的泪水直往下掉，大脑都被洗得一片空白，刚射出的性器又颤巍巍的立起，畅快地吐着清液。

对他来说，Alpha的味道早已弥漫在整个空间里，香稠浓郁并具有着侵略性，巨大的快意和无法忽视的痛感令立香几乎无法动弹，只能在承受中艰难地调整自己的身体去适应这暴雨般的撞击。

这一个令人意志力崩溃的过程似乎持续了漫长的一个世纪，头顶上的壁灯在视线中都晃成了复数，被本能所带来的欲潮鞭挞得体无完肤。突然间，藤丸立香仅剩的那点意识里察觉到了埋伏在自己体内的凶器骤然涨大，合着对方降缓的动作挤进深处，把紧裹到抽搐的内壁顿时撑到一个难以想象的地步。他睁大眼睛，滔天的痛苦和快感仿佛令他小死了一次，迟钝的大脑抵不过这一重刺激在不住地发晕，耳边都是嗡嗡的响声。

“……”立香难受地张大嘴，想呼痛，嗓子里却只能发出短促的气音。

这是结。他想到了，已经疲软的四肢都忍不住挣扎起来，却被齐格飞第一次如此强势地扣着。

藤丸立香胡乱地摇头，对接下来的事情心生恐惧，很快地，对方的精液在自己的体内深处迸发，一波又一波地递进在自己的腔道里，震荡席卷，痛苦又甜蜜。

“啊……啊啊……”

立香无法思考地缩起身体，抱紧身上的人，脸上似乎停不住的泪水正在被对方的手细细擦掉。

他哭着摸到对方的手，记得五年前在被打上第一个临时标记的时候也是这样。藤丸立香不满地将对方宽大的沾满自己精液的手掌放到自己的嘴前，邀请他，邀请这个从小到大一直牵着自己的Alpha标记自己。

“光是这样你就满足了吗。”他唯唯诺诺地佯装自己毫不害怕，慢慢伸出舌头。

“我的Alpha？”

 

end.

呼（抹汗）感觉真难写啊，希望不要嫌弃这一块仿佛把ABO写成情趣的肉

最后再祝叙总生日快乐~！（比心）


End file.
